Interactions
by 679-Homicidal-Intent-679
Summary: Some PrussiaxCanada for everyone! This couple needs way more love. Takes you through their meetings at various historical moments till after the end of the berlin wall and then it just becomes them being friends and such
1. 1534

Ok, so thanks for reading my first ff story. Tell me what ya think and if any of the characters are too ooc. ^_^ Oh and sorry about Prussia, every now and then he starts mumbling in german even though at the time Prussia was its own country and had a different language, but its really hard to find a translator for a language that doesn't really exist any more and he doesn't have an accent cause I suck at them. One more thing anything written in this font is Prussia's thoughts.

Enjoy 3

**1534**

"...And then he walked right past me and my excelante food to comfort that stupide Arthur..."

France was complaining about how America had chosen England over him... Again... Damn it Francis, how many times do you have to tell the awesome me this story? Its been 42 years, for Gott's sake, get over it man.

"... Anyway. I've started colonizing the northern part of "North America." My Jacque Cartier calls it Canada. He says that it is a native word meaning village. Charmante, non?"

Its Kanata, damn French accents. And its an Iroquois word, I'm pretty sure they'd beat your ass if you lumped them in with the rest of your natives. Dumm Franzosen, denken Sie wissen alles ... Die wunderbare mich nicht stehen für Sie! (Stupid frenchmen, thinking they know everything... The awesome me won't stand for it!) Hold your tongue Gilbert, this meeting has to go off without a hitch, otherwise our boss is gonna hand us our ass again. Remember what a pleasant experience that was last time you messed up? Dumm selbsterhaltung Instinkt... (Stupid self preservation instinct...)

I nodded noncommittally. My boss needs to pay me more.

"Very."

"Would you like to see one of my colonies? Of course you would, what a stupide question. 3"

Stupid, lecherous frenchman. He didn't get it did he? I didn't swing that way... Ever! I must have put his hand back on his own knee at least zwanzig (20) times on the trip to "Canada."

Truly the new world was almost as awesome as I! A place where the rivers ran fastp, and winters came faster. A nation worth taking over. Wait, nation? This was no nation, not a country, just a bunch of french and english colonies mixed alongside the natives. Maybe I should send some of my awesome people over here... Nah, too much work.

"Je vous aime! Et le besoin pour dépenser le reste de ma vie avec vous. Jusqu'à la mort fait nous séparons." (I love you! And want to spend the rest of my life with you. Till death do we part.)

"Oh... Je vous aime aussi. Nous ne devrions pas dire nos familles?" (Oh... I love you too. Should we not tell our parents?)

"Plus tard." (Later.)

"Mmmm... Oh!"

"Are my people not amusant?"

Francis, you are entirely too happy with this little sideshow... Pervert...

"Well, there is no mistake who's people they are."

Mein Gott! Could they not get a room?

If there is any good to be said about the french... Well, they made awesome wine... Sorry Francis, thats all I can think of to say for you...

"Gilbert? Do you not find it odd that no one has kicked that child out? He's a bit young, even by my standards."

Francis actually sounded concerned... That's... Strange. Guess I'd better see who he's talking about... Mein Gott, but thats one cute-ass little kid... Kinda looks like America. No thats definitely not Alfred. There's something about how he holds himself... Francis seemed rather shook up over the kids appearance. Weird.

"Merde! Isn't that America? What does he think he's doing in **my** colony?"

"France I think you need to calm down."

Geez, you'd think the guy would sit back down once I grabbed the back of his shirt.

"Think about it for a minute Francis. What reason would America have to be here? Besides Alfred's eyes are blue not purple."

When had I noticed what colour the kid's eyes were?

"And if Alfred happened to walk into the same bar as us do you think he would sit down in the corner away from everyone when he could be bragging about how much of a "hero" he was?"

Its a good thing we were countries. If the bar manager could see us we would have been out on our ears. And I wouldn't be able too finish my awesome drink. Finally, Francis was sitting down again. The guy may be my best ally but Gott, he could be an idiot sometimes. Between him and England its no surprise how America turned out.

"So if he's not America who is he?"

"Hmm. Lets see shall we. He's at a bar that he's decidedly too young to be at, and no one seems to care... Almost like he's invisible... Thats it! He's a country like us! But which one... Well... He's got purple eyes... Like Russia, does Ivan have any siblings? But he looks like America. Is there anything else that stands out about him? Holy crow! He's got a polar bear! How in Gott's name did I miss that? Wait, aren't polar bears special around here? Could he be the new nation of Canada? Is Canada a nation now?"

"What? Sorry Gilbert were you talking?"

Geez Francis, get your eyes off the serving girls and pay attention. The awesomeness that is me is trying to answer your unworthy question.

"Francis, I want you to do something loud and attention getting."

This was a bad idea, very, very bad idea. Get that look off your face. I should have known he'd use this as another excuse to make a move on me. Mein Gott, get your damn hand off my butt! And your face out of my neck. Now! Oh... Francis, when did you get on the floor? Was my awesomeness too hot for you? Did I push you down there? Is that why you look like your about to cry? I'm so sorry, not. Damn pervert, serves you right.

"Francis. You should know by now, I don't swing that way. Not now, not ever."

Hey, that kid is staring at us. So he is a country. Well, we should go introduce ourselves shouldn't we?

"Hey kid."

Awww, look how shocked he looks, its like no ones ever noticed him before.

"Moi?"

"Ya you, do you think the awesome me talks to just anyone?"

"..."

"You're too cute kid. What's your name?"

"I'm C-Canada."

Huh, looks like France has got a baby brother. Then the bear glanced up.

"Who?"

Hope you like it so far, I'll get the second chapter up soon. Tell me what you think. And remember: Reviews are sunshine, and up in Canada sun is a precious commodity.

Uummm... I'm not sure if you've noticed but its summer right now...

Shhh! They don't need to know that ;)


	2. 1867

**Ok, so I was reading my first chapter and I noticed that Gilbert's thoughts weren't any different from the normal stuff, apparently ff doesn't recognize when you change fonts. So anything in bold is the "awesome" Prussia's thoughts. Thank you to everyone who favourited, alerted, or reviewed! It makes me really, really happy! Hope you like this chapter too.**

**1867**

"Oncle!"

The quiet shout was the only warning before a small white blur followed by a polar bear threw itself at Gilbert Beilschmidt, the "awesome" kingdom of Prussia.

"H-has Oncle Prusse come t-to watch mon Pères sign the papers?"

"Ja, the awesome me is your number einer (1) witness!"

**Mein Gott! What has Francis made you wear? **

"Canada? Are you wearing a dress?"

"Oui. Père says I look très mignon, eh?"

**He did look "very cute"... And very weiblich (feminine). The red ribbon about the waist of the dress stood out nicely against Canada's pale complexion. Only Francis would do this to his son, and only his son would be able to pull it off. Mein Gott, but the kid was cute.**

"W-why is Oncle Prusse staring at me? Does O-oncle Prusse not like it?"

"Huh? Oh. No, no, you look very... Uh, "mignon?" I was just wondering what you had named your bear?" (Complete lie)

"Eh? Oh, Kumajiro."

"Who?"

"You, s-oh!"

"Canada? What is it? Sind sie verletzt? Erzählen sie mich! Was ist falsch?" (Are you hurt? Tell me! What's wrong?)

**What just happened? I didn't do anything! Did I? One second he was just sitting there, and then he was clutching his stomach and moaning. Mein Gott! Now Kumajiro's growling! Verdammen sie es! (damn it) What just happened?**

"I-I'm ok."

"Like hell you're "ok." Tell me what just happened and I'll decide whether you're "ok" or not."

"M-my people. They d-don't get along very -oh!- w-well."

"Mein Gott! Come on, I need to yell at your fathers."

**I am going to kick their butts to India and back, this is their doing! **

"Why must you take my Canada away from moi? You already have Alfred, must you include mon petit garçon in your lands?"

"My colonies are already set up, I can't very well tell them to pack up and go back home! Whether you like it or not, the English are already a part of your son."

**Stupid rivalries. They already agreed to this, why are they going at it again now?**

"What the hell do you two think your doing?"

"Mon ami, what usually happens when me and Arthur get within shouting distance?"

"Can't you see what you're doing to the kid?"

"Kid. What kid? Is Alfred here?"

"Why would our arguing cause distress to Amerique?"

**"Mein Gott! Are you blind? Canada, the reason you two are here. Now hurry up and stop arguing over a decision thats already been made! Dumm. ... Idioten... Ihre blinden. Auch nicht kann ihren eigenen sohn sehen. Der grund ihr argumentieren und sie können auch nicht bemerken, dass ich Kanada halte. Ich sollte nur ihn zurückkehrt nehmen... Sinnlos..." (Stupid... Idiots... Their blind. Can't even see their own son. The reason their arguing and they can't even notice that I'm holding Canada. I should just take him home... Pointless...) **

"U-um... Oncle P-prusse? Please s-stop yelling and speaking G-german. I-its not helping, eh?"

**Shit, I scared the kid.**

"Papa, Père, p-please? It hurts."

**They actually did it. I know thats what I was hear for but, mein Gott, they actually agreed! And all it took was the kid's puppy dog eyes, and my awesomeness! I wonder if he could stop all of their arguments... **

"Mon fils (my son) is to remain with me! There is no way I am letting him stay with you!"

"Alfred lives with me! It will be good for them to meet, they are after all, brothers."

"Oui, Amerique lives with you and look how he is now! Calls himself "Héro" and no taste in good food!"

"Hey! My food is perfectly fine! Better than your snails and frog legs!"

"Why do mon Pères fight?"

"What? Oh, no reason. Welcome to the British Empire m'boy!"

**Poor Canada, only 333 years old and already ignored. =,( Hope you all liked the second chapter! Review if you want, favourite if you like, alert if wish. Whichever yo pick it makes me happy ^_^ **


	3. 1916

**Sorry this took so long to get up. I started rereading Harry Potter and got seriously distracted from Hetalia. Oh, before I forget: I own nothing of the Hetalia world. Not even Gilbird or Kumajiro. =,( THis will be the disclaimer for this story cause I forgot to put it on my first 2 chapters. So no suing, k? I do not own or make any money. Enjoy ^_^**

**1916**

"Is everyone here?"

**Stupid stick up the ass bruder. Can't he see that we're all here? Maybe I should get him some glasses next Weihnachten (Christmas)...**

"My awesomeness is here! Does anyone else actually matter?"

"Ve! Doitsu! Doitsu! I'm here! I matter, right?"

"Yes Italien. I know you're here. We came together, remember?"

**'Italien' might not remember but I do. Stupid pasta lover woke me up at four this morning. Could hear the idiot screaming 'Doitsu' from upstairs. Gott we need to soundproof that house. Until then maybe I can make some cash out of it. **

"Hey Hungary? How much would you pay me for sneaking a camera into Ludwig's room?"

"Okay, so I think everyone is here. Who should we invade? Remember, I want an actual reason for our attack. Austria?"

"We should make war with France."

**I look forward to the day when Austria and England realize how much they have in common. Maybe once all this is done the awesome me can introduce them...**

"But France nii-san is scary!"

**Don't worry 'Italien', I'm sure bruder will look after you.**

"How 'bout we take over Greece? Its about time I kicked his cat lovin' ass!"

**Turkey, I'm pretty sure the only reason you ever join wars is for a chance to invade Greece. If it wasn't for the fact that you're on our side Japan might just kick your ass instead. Now there's a love triangle that would satisfy even Hungary.**

"We have nothing to gain by invading Greece. I agree with Austria-san."

**What did the awesome me tell ya? There's no way Japan would let anyone invade Greece.**

"France it is. We should go through Belgium to get there. She shouldn't be much trouble."

**Got to admit, my little bruder is good with war. Must be all that time I spent teaching him.**

"I'm gonna win this war. Cause I'm too awesome to lose!"

"Bruder? Don't you mean we're gonna win this war?"

"He-he. Ya. Thats what I said... Isn't it?"

**Meanwhile... **

"I say I fight Germany myself, take out the snake's head so to speak. Then I'll be the Hero!"

"Mon cheri. Truly, it is not that I doubt you. Put simply, is it not my border being threatened? Why don't you go help your father with whatever it is he's doing."

"Ahww. Ish ta pboor lihttle wapisht bwidder?"

"Non! I would not want you for a son anyways. It does not matter to me! You have such awful manners, did England never teach you to swallow before speaking? And Russia, stop being so damn scary. You're on our side!"

"B-belgium! Invaded! G-germany has started the attack!"

"Quoi?" (what)

"Did you just hear something? I-is there a g-ghost?"

"Become one with mother Russia, da?"

"Eh? I hate how no one ever sees me Kumaji. Not even père."

"Who?"

"Belgium has been invaded! Finally I get to kick some German butt! Oh, hello Mathew. Come to help us win the war? Thats my boy!"

**Review? **


	4. 1917

**Okay, this chappys gonna be a little shorter. It just kinda talks about Vimy Ridge a little. Hope you like. I still do not own Hetalia. Damn you Hidekaz Himaruya you keep on not getting killed. I need to hire a better assassin. Anyone want a job? **

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

**1917**

"What do you mean we've been driven back? By who? You don't know! Mein Gott. In 3 days 3 divisions of our 6th army were driven back, destroyed, and you're telling me that we don't know whose army it was? Ja, take the day. Get everything sorted out. And don't call me again unless you have something helpful to say!"

**Sounds like someone lost bad. My awesome troops would never lose a battle! Maybe I can tease him about it, just a little? Nein, nein. We are on the same side now, his lost battles are my lost battles. Verdammen! Thats no fun.**

"As pleasant as it was hearing you yell at someone other than my awesome self, we are on the same side. Sooo, who'd we lose?"

"Mein Gott. Zerstört... Gegangen... Wir haben verloren. Ich kann es nicht glauben. Was werde ich Italien erzählen? Ich habe verloren..." (My God. Destroyed... Gone... We lost. I can't believe it. What am I going to tell Italy? I lost...)

"Bruder? Who'd we lose? And why are you so worried about telling the pasta lover? He loses his battles all the time. Probably make the two of you closer if you lost a couple battles."

**Aww, look at little bruder blush.**

"W-what? Me and F-Feli aren't l-like that."

**Feli? You're calling him Feli and saying that there's nothing going on between you two? My awesome self things little bruder is in denial.**

"A-anyway. Have y-you ever seen this flag before? The soldiers who took out part of my 6th army fought under it."

**Hmm. Union jack in the top left corner, must be a British colony. Red background. Coat of arms is divided into 5 parts...**

"Nein. Never seen it before. Must be one England's kids."

**Huh? Wait. Isn't that the fleur de lis in the 4th part of the crest? France? A French-English colony... No such thi-Wait... Wasn't there that one above Amerika? What was his name... K-Kanata? Nein.**

"Kanada!"

"Who?"

"Gott, you sound like that damned bear of his. Kumajiro."

**Wonder if he still carries that thing around. Must be grown up by now. Hope he doesn't get too caught up in this war. He was a sweet kid. almost as awesome as me!**

"Who? Kuma-whatty? Kanada? Who the hell are you talking about?"

"Take out a map and look above Amerika. He's the other France/England kid. Amerika's twin brother... Kanada..."

**v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v-v**

**Hope you liked it. Review! Please? You'll be my bestest friend ever if you do! And I might let you pet Kumajiro. Or Gilbird. Who hasn't shown up yet... **


	5. 1918

**Finally. World War 1 is done! 7 pages long in my notebook. Blah. Well, I hope you enjoy it. This has to be my favourite chapter so far. Love you all! As usual thoughts are in bold.**

**(Prussia)**

**1918**

**I can't believe we lost! I mean, my awesomeness is on this team! How in Gott's name did we lose?**

**(Canada)**

**I'm so glad we're done fighting. War takes too many lives. Eh, I'll be glad when I can go back home and make pancakes.**

"I wonder how Hungary is. I bet Oncle Prusse is pretty mad about losing. Do you think they remember me Kumaji?"

"Who?"

"Eh? Right. Course they don't. No one remembers me. Not even you. But I'm Canada! Second largest nation in the world."

"Oh... Food?"

**(Prussia)**

**9:05... 9:12... 9:30... **

**How the Hölle am I supposed to stay occupied for the next hour and a half? My awesomeness is too awesome for patience!**

**9:34...**

**Gott I'm gonna smash that clock** **if it doesn't say 11 soon.**

**9:39...**

**Well that made a satisfying noise. I should break things more often.**

**... Shoot. Now I don't know if its any closer to 11.**

"Bruder? We wouldn't happen to have any more clocks would we?"

**(Canada)**

**10:30...**

"Eh. Only half an hour more Kumaki. Then the explosions will stop... Are you sure you won't come out from under the bed? Not even for the last maple cookie?"

"Maple?"

**(Prussia)**

**Finally, 11. Thank Gott. I don't think I could have handled anymore of bruder's lecture. I guess the war is over... That sucks... Maybe I can bug France now.**

**(Canada)**

"W-what? Eh? W-why are there still gunshots? Why are people still dying? Kuma? The war was supposed to stop at eleven."

**(Prussia)**

**Mein Gott! I knew my awesome team wouldn't lose. We're taking this war into over time!**

"Bruder! Look, we're still fighting! We can still win!"

"What do you mean? Bruder, the war is over. We lost. It ended at ll."

"Nein, it was 'supposed' to end at eleven, but its 11:30 and I can still hear gunshots. I knew my awesome troops wouldn't let us down!"

"This is bad. Very, very bad. We have to stop fighting. The treaty said 11. What happens if we break it. We broke the treaty!"

"Calm down. They fired first. I'm gonna go kick some Allied ass while I still have the chance. Live a little."

"Be careful bruder. If you get caught-"

"Tch, I'm too awesome to get hurt, ket alone get caught."

**15 Minutes later...**

**Oww! That hurt. Damn Allied forces. Don't they understand how awesome I am? At least its a small cut.**

"Hah! Take that Allies! The awesome Preußen is unhurt! Mostly."

"What passing-bells for these who die as cattle?

Only the monstrous anger of the guns.

Only the stuttering rifles' rapid rattle Can patter out their hasty orisons. No mockeries for them; no prayers nor bells, Nor any voice of mourning save the choirs, - The shrill, demented choirs of wailing shells; And bugles calling for them from sad shires."

**What? Who's reciting that damned English man's poetry? Maybe if I get a little closer I can- What? America? Why is he sitting out here, away from the battle? Maybe I can capture him. That would get bruder off my back!**

**(Canada)**

"What candles may be held to speed them all? Not in the hands of boys, but in their eyes Shall shine the holy glimmers of good-byes. The pallor of girls' brows shall be their pall; Their flowers the tenderness of patient minds, And each slow dusk a drawing-down of blinds"

**Such a pretty poem. Almost wish Wilfred Owen was a Canadian.**

"I like that poem, what about you Kumajiki?"

**Its awfully nice out here. Away from the fighting its oddly peaceful. The stars are so clear tonight. Reminds me of home.**

"Hey! Those stars over there make a maple leaf! I do wish Papa and Père had let me bring some maple syrup... Eh? W-what was that noise? Kumaji? I-is there someone there?"

**(Prussia)**

**How did I not se the bear? The polar bear... No. It can't be. But it can't be Amerika, he wouldn't blather about stars and maple syrup. I can't believe it's Kanada, he was so small last time I saw him!**

**"**Eh?"

**Shit, I think he heard me.**

"I-is there someone there?"

**Quick- Think Preußen- Think! He probably doesn't remember you, and he's England's son. He's fighting against you in the war. The war is over. But we're still fighting!**

"Nope! N-no one here but us awesome choo cho clocks!"

"O-oncle Prusse? Is that y-you? Why are you p-pretending to be a choo choo clock? Eh?"

**He remembers me! Kanada remembers me! Not that I was worried or anything, everyone should remember my awesomeness!**

"Kanada? Is that you?"

**Purple eyes. Yup, it's Kanada.**

"You really need to stop calling Oncle. You're almost as big as me!"

**Maybe if I keep him talking he'll forget we're on opposite sides. **

**(Canada)**

**Eh? O-oncle Prusse remembers me? He can see me, and talk to me... Is this a dream? Am I dead?**

"You really need to stop calling Oncle. You're almost as big as me!"

**H-he's still talking to me? And he doesn't have that blank look either. Usually when people talk to me for any length of time they start to act like their talking to themselves.**

**(Prussia)**

"...Have you heard from Hungary lately? No, well her and Japan seem to be getting along swimmingly. And as awesome as it is to have her around a little bit less, now every time she shows up she has a new dress to put Italy in. Course I still get hit with that damned woman's frying pan, I think she hits me with it even more now to make up for the times when she isn't around..."

**Good. Just keep talking Preußen. Don't give him any chance to get mad at you, or remember that you're on opposite sides.**

"...Do you mind if we sit down? My leg kinda hurts. Its nothing that my awesomeness can't handle, but-"

"Y-you're hurt? Eh, let m-me see."

**(Canada)**

**Eh. He was standing and talking that whole time with a bullet hole in in his leg. **

"I-its just a graze. I c-can help if y-you would l-like?"

"Uh, sure. I guess. Bruder would probably freak if I dripped blood on his carpet. Thanks."

"E-eh? No p-problem."

**(Prussia)**

"Bruder! My awesomeness is back! You can stop panicking now."

"Finally, where were you? The fighting stopped 1 hour and 34 minutes ago."

"Aww, did little bruder miss my awesomeness?"

"Where were you? The war is over. If you did something stupid-"

"Stupid? Me? Never. I was just talking to an old friend. Don't worry 'bout it."

"Nein. I will worry. Someone has to."

"Well you have fun with that. I'm gonna go grace the bathtub with my presence. You know, wash a little bit of the blood off me."

"Bruder!..."

**(Author)**

**Hope you like it. Took forever to write. Well, maybe some reviews will put me in the mood to write the next one. Poor Preußen isn't gonna be a country anymore =,(**


	6. 1934

**Going into WW2 now. Hope to get 2 chapters out today. Enjoy.**

**(Prussia)**

**1939**

"You can't be serious. You can't just get rid of me! I'm your bruder. I raised you, and this is what I get? You're just gonna get rid of my awesomeness? Do you have any idea how less awesome the world will be without me?"

"Bruder, it isn't just like that. We've been considering it for quite awhile now."

"'Considering it'? You've been 'considering' taking away my control? Taking away my land. You haven't been 'considering' anything, you've been talking behind my back!"

"It was hardly 'behind your back,' if you paid any attention in meetings you would know that."

"So this is my fault? I'm too awesome to listen at meetings. Thats why we have you. Please, bruder."

"I-I'm sorry, but there's nothing that I can do. Besides, you're not really being dissolved, you'll just-"

"Just be controlled by your men."

"Ja. Hitler himself will be governor. You should be proud that he's taken an interest in you. Adolf is very busy as chancellor."

"I'm sure he is. Now, if you'll excuse my awesomeness, I need to go get so drunk that I won't care."

**(A/N)**

**Hope you all liked it. Special thanks to ****Hikaru Heartache****. Thank you so much for commenting on all my chapters. You may not know it but you're my new best friend.**


	7. 1939

**Sorry 'bout Germany's OOCness in the last chapter. I reckon that that was Germany speaking, not Ludwig. 'Cause at first the German people were all for Hitler, and then they started to understand just what it was that he was doing. Enjoy.**

**(Canada)**

**1939**

**I can't believe we're at war again. Its only been 23 years since the last one. The Axis Powers seem to enjoy war a little too much... And I'd just gotten used to being home again. Sometimes I think I should get away from Papa, but then I remember how it was when Alfred was rebelling. I'm not gonna do that! **

"Why did Germany have to invade Poland? Its all Adolf Hitler's fault, right Kumajiki?"

**Mes pères always seem to be the first into the wars. Its like they're holding an elaborate staring contest. Just waiting for the other team to blink so that they can get in a good hit. I don't think I'd mind quite so much if I didn't have so many friends over that way. **

"Papa tells me that O-Prusse is being governed by that awful man. Oh, I do hope everyone comes out of this alright."

**(Prussia)**

**Mein Gott, I can't believe that man. 'Do this, do that, listen to what I say, do what I say, kill this man, get rid of these people.' He's worse than me, so un-awesome. He'd be okay if he just wanted to help, but no, he has to kill German people, Prussian people. Who cares that they're Jews. It still hurts me when they're killed. Gott, I hope somebody kills him. I can't wait till he's gone. And now that we've broken the treaty if he's killed then we lose and we get left in even worse shape than before, but if he's left alive and we win the war we have to deal with him, we have to kill our own people. Which option to pick, it seems we're stuck between a rock and a hard place. **

**(A/N)**

**Sorry about how little talking there is, this is a sorta filler chapter. Just to get into the general feel of ww2. Hope you liked.**


	8. 1940

**Gotta be my favourite chapter so far. Prussia is a little angsty, and Canada is optimistic but what can I say, this is war. Enjoy.**

**(Canada)**

**1940**

**Poor père. I suppose it was only a matter of time before he got occupied. I mean if someone put me in as bad shape as Germany was I would want revenge too. I do hope père is alright. As long as he doesn't try to spread l'amour he should be fine. Hopefully. Well at least brother hasn't joined the war yet, he'd probably do something stupid. Like insult one of our allies ambassadors, I don't need to be worrying about him too.**

**(Prussia)**

"I can't believe you! He's killing our people and you couldn't care less."

"Bruder, please. You need to calm down. If anyone heard you talking like this-"

"Whose going to hear me? You? Would you really report your own bruder?"

"Nein-"

"Nein? Really? What a surprise, you wouldn't hand me over? I don't believe you. You hand over you're own people without a second thought. Have you seen where he keeps them? His concentration camps? Can't you see how un-awesome this is? Why can't you understand what you're doing to our people?"

"They aren't our people. These Jews, they are not from our lands."

"Bullshit. Can't you feel their pain? Every time one of them is killed? I can, and it hurts. Bruder, please. What about all the others you're persecuting?"

"Gypsies and homosexuals. They are not my people, not our people. The Kaiser is right, bruder, we must rid ourselves of them."

"Are you blind? Can't you see anything? What about our Allies, what about Italien?"

"W-what? I d-don't understand you."

"Lügner (Liar). I'm sick of you bruder."

"I can't let you visit any of our enemies."

"France is occupied, I'm not sure he counts as 'the enemy' anymore. I'll be back when I can stand to look at you again."

"You know I'm going to have to -"

"Report this? Go right ahead. Why do I care. Its not like I'll be back anytime soon. Tschüß (bye) bruder."

**(A/N)**

Yay 3 chapters in 1 day! This is what happens when you have nothing to do during summer break. Review.


End file.
